


Pre-show (Pup the band)

by Bamboozlesophie



Category: PUP (Band)
Genre: Also bad at tagging, Bad Writing, Drinking, Innuendo, Vomiting, i had to write this because no one else would
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamboozlesophie/pseuds/Bamboozlesophie
Summary: Pup in the early years, before a show with some fiction and some real stories included. This whole story is dedicated to a pizza man, with a weird voice that came very quickly today. Thank you.





	Pre-show (Pup the band)

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a joke, but then I finished it, and I'm posting it... so.

It was nearing 8, the set they had planed was at 9:30, and already half a bottle of Jagermeister was downed. If it hadn’t been for Stefan’s need to drive they would have the bottle finished by now. They’d stopped at a Sunoco to grab a couple 40’s before the show, to “help with the nerves”. The set was the first of the new tour with Hollerado. They were opening, which meant obviously people wouldn’t be there for them, how could they?  
“D’ you bring me one?” Steve asked, grabbing at the bottles Zack had in his arms.  
“You need to pay me back first, but… yeah” he offered over a bottle.  
“What about me?” Nestor mumbled, already opening the top. He was sitting in the passenger’s seat looking at the directions on his phone, despite living around Toronto their entire lives they still hadn’t gone to every little bar, and concert venue around.  
***  
Quarter til 9 they were arriving at the venue. Walking backstage to get their hands stamped and to find a green room to finish off the less than sober pre-show routine. They were playing shows for a while moving town to town, for the past couple of months, but this was the start of their official first tour. Being in the van for months together was… sickening to say the least, but this is what they wanted, this is what they’d quit their well paying jobs for.  
“Nestor, phone!” Zack’s voice shook the ground as he yelled, holding the bars phone out to Nestor; “It’s your wifey”  
“Not married yet,” he said holding the phone away from where his girlfriend, Carly could hear, “Hey, love”.  
“ I’d take being married over being in van with you guys; I haven’t slept with anyone in 3 months and two weeks. On a completely unrelated note what do you think Nestor’s doing tonight?” Stefan asked, eyeing Nestor slightly out of earshot.  
“Not you, but if wifey sends him some pictures, his hand maybe getting some action tonight.”  
“Gross, dude.” Steve said while pulling a jersey over his head, that he had worn the past 6 shows without washing.  
***  
“10 minutes to show time” Yelled one of Hollerado’s roadies through the doors of the room they had been camping in.  
“Thanks” Steve said back.  
“Where did Zack go?” Stefan asked quietly to not raise any attention from the venue that was expecting them to be ready in 5, and on stage in 10.  
“He went to the bathroom 20 minutes ago, haven’t seen him since.”  
“I’ll go check the bathroom, you guys just keep getting ready,” Steve said already halfway out the door. He made his way to the back of the venue, pushing open a men's room door, he saw a shitfaced Zack sitting on a toilet with a tiny sink very close to it. He was simultaneously vomiting into a sink while still on the toilet.  
“Never could handle your liquor” Steve laughed, remembering the time when they were kids stealing beer from their parents. “Hang on for just a sec, I got to go get the guys.”  
“In here,” the guitarist said pointing to the bathroom that their drummer was in.  
“Holy shit!”  
“We’re never letting you live this down.”  
“Really have had some dark days” Zack said while trying to stand and gag at the same time.  
“Will you be okay to go on?” Nestor said concerned (for his friend, or the money he miss out on if they couldn’t play).  
“I’m fine, lets shoot this shit.”  
“Dude, that is so punk rock, let’s go,” Stefan said, as Zack pushed past him.  
***  
“3,2,1” was announced over the speakers, prompting them to all rush on stage. As the group looked out they spotted a solid 3 people wearing their shirts, they had finally made it.  
“This first song we’re going to play is called “Sick and Cold” 1, 2, 3 lets go!”

 

This fic was dedicated to the quick pizza man with the weird voice.


End file.
